


Control

by Hush_the_misery



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_the_misery/pseuds/Hush_the_misery
Summary: After a few guys get too close to Sebastian's girlfriend, he exerts a little bit of control.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance, I am aware this is poorly written. I had the thought of Sebastian asking his girl if she was going to be good for him and after a bout of insomnia this is what my mind came up with.

There are certain things that some people just don’t seem to understand. The concept of personal space, for example, is one that a lot of people do not get. Sebastian was usually able to brush it off when people got a little close for comfort; but tonight, it wasn’t his space that was constantly being invaded. No, tonight it was his girlfriend. They were out for a few drinks and it was her turn to buy, so she was standing at the bar and there had been a few flirty men who she had quickly shot down but the guy currently getting too close was just not taking the hint. Sebastian felt waves of possessiveness rolling through him, and anger toward these men who kept trying to get with HIS girl. He shook himself and stood up from his seat, making his way to Jessie at the bar.  
“Everything okay here?” he asked as the drunk tried again  
“Beat it dude, I was here first.” He slurred as he tried to put an arm around Jessie  
“I said no.” she quickly said, stepping closer to Sebastian.  
The drunk glared at her and muttered something under his breath as he finally walked away; and Sebastian felt an un-needed sense of cave man like dominance take over for a few seconds. Somewhere in his more basic brain he felt a sense of pride; that was his girl and he had protected her.  
“Sebastian!”  
“Huh?” he looked at Jessie and realized she was trying not to laugh at him  
“I asked if you wanted to go back to my place? Not feeling the out in public thing too much right now.” She said  
“Yeah, kinda not into it anymore myself.” He said with an easy smile while at the same time he suddenly had several rampant thoughts of going back to her place and doing things to her that had his jeans get slightly uncomfortable for a few minutes while they settled their tab.  
As they walked back to her apartment he found himself very distracted by her, more so than usual, and she found his lack of focus hilarious.  
“I swear your head is in the clouds tonight, Seb.” She laughed after having to ask him if he was up for watching a movie for the 3rd time  
He grumbled something under his breath and she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing and he had to clear his throat to cover up the noise that clawed its way out of his throat. She giggled at him and grabbed his hand as they continued to walk.  
When they got to her apartment desire started to creep up his spine; he wanted so badly to push her against a wall and kiss her until she forgot her name.  
Shaking himself again, he smiled at her as she handed him a bottle of water. He took the bottle and set it on the counter before taking hers out of her hand and doing the same. She raised an eyebrow at him before he grabbed her by the waist and pulling her to him, kissing her hard and swallowing the half-startled gasp that escaped her.  
After a few moments he pulled back, just enough to look in her eyes and give her a dangerous smirk before tangling his fingers in her hair and tugging her head back; swooping down and pressing his lips to her throat.  
“Want me to stop?” he asked as he pressed another kiss to the tender skin of her neck, right above where he could feel her pulse.  
“No.”  
He smiled against her skin, moving down to nip at her collar bones before lifting her by her thighs  
“Gonna be good for me tonight?” he asked as he carried her to her bedroom  
“Do you want me to be good?” she asked  
“I want you to beg.” He growled as he lowered her to the mattress, hovering over her and rolling his hips against her  
“I want you shaking, incoherent and completely fucked out; begging me to let you cum. Do you want that, baby girl?”  
“Yes.” she whined as she tried to rock back against him, searching for some kind of friction  
Sebastian pulled back just enough that she couldn’t make contact, and looked her straight in the eyes as he pulled his shirt over his head  
“I wanna lay you out, see how many times I can make you cum without actually fucking you. Can you handle that?”  
She quickly nodded her head  
“Not good enough, use your words, Jessie.”  
“I can handle it, Sebastian.”  
“Good girl, now why don’t you get out of these clothes. I’ll be right back.” he said with a quick kiss as he moved away from her, causing her to whine  
“Don’t whine at me.”  
She huffed but began pulling her shirt over her head as he walked back out to the kitchen to get ice cubes, grabbing the water bottles off the counter before making his way back to her.  
Setting the water and ice on the night stand he turned as she came out of the bathroom and licked his lips; he was going to ruin her tonight.  
“How do you want me?” she asked as she stopped beside him  
“Any way I can get you.”  
She started to respond but was cut off by Sebastian grabbing her and tossing her on the bed; quickly climbing over her, his legs bracketing her hips, kissing her while he ran his fingers down her arms to wrap around her wrists before pulling her arms up over her head. Her back arched slightly as she shifted to accommodate the new position as Sebastian pressed her hands to the mattress  
“Leave them there, no touching me until I say so.” He said, giving a quick squeeze to her wrists to make his point before he kissed the corner of her mouth and began working his way down. Nipping and sucking at her neck while his hands moved to her breasts, tracing his fingers along the outer curve when he bit down where her neck curved into her shoulder; soothing the sting of his teeth with his tongue before shifting and moving to kiss down her sternum. The quiet gasps and moans Jessie was making drove him, and when he nipped the underside of one breast she yelped and bucked her hips a little.  
“Be still.” He said before closing his mouth over her nipple and giving the opposite breast a good squeeze. He teased her with his teeth before swirling the tip of his tongue across the reddening skin. He shifted again, sliding his hands under her back as he started kissing down her stomach; the muscles twitching under his lips as she tried to hold herself still like he wanted. Running his hands from her hips and up her sides he moved back up to her neck, curling his fingers under her shoulders and fighting the urge to grin when she whined again.  
“Don’t whine, I’ve barely gotten started. Did you really think I was going to go right to where you wanted me most?” he whispered, his lips brushing the skin just below her ear. He reveled in the shiver that ran through her.  
“I told you I wanted you begging, desperate for me to let you cum; that I want to see how many times I can get you to scream my name without actually fucking you. That means, my beautiful girl, that I am going to draw this out as long as I can. I am going to make your legs tremble before I even touch your pretty little pussy. I want you near tears from all the pleasure before I let you have what you really want.” Sebastian’s voice was gritty as he told Jessie what he was going to do, he could feel the tremors in her muscles as she fought to keep her hands above her head and hear the hitch in her breath as he nuzzled against her while he spoke  
“You’re already desperate aren’t you baby?”  
“Yes…please, Sebastian…”  
He ignored her pleas and went back to kissing her neck, flicking his tongue out to taste her skin.  
“I love having you like this, you know that? You’re being so good for me, doing just as I say.”  
Moving so he was more stable on his knees, he took his hands from under her shoulders and began massaging her breasts  
“Seb, please…”  
“You sound so pretty when you beg, but not gonna happen yet. I’m still just warming you up.” He said, placing a soft kiss to her skin and sitting up to watch as he continued to squeeze and toy with her breasts, the way goosebumps would erupt across her body when he pinched her nipples or ghosted his fingertips over the skin where the band of her bra usually sat.  
“Close your eyes baby.” He said, remembering the ice on the nightstand  
He watched as she let her eyes drift closed  
“Good girl.” he said as he leaned over and picked up the glass, curling his hand around it to cool the skin of his palm  
As he settled back over her, he noticed her chewing on her lip and reached over to gently make her stop  
“Stop that, you’re gonna make yourself bleed.” He said  
“Sorry.” She said quietly as she let her lip slide from between her teeth  
He hummed and carefully leaned down to kiss her, making sure not to touch her just yet. He could feel the ice in the glass cooling his fingers and made sure to keep his hand away from her as he pressed him mouth to hers. When he knew she was lost in the kiss he quickly moved and set the glass to the side before sliding his hand down her side; enjoying the way she tried to jerk away before stilling as his hand came to rest on her hip. He left his hand there for a few moments, letting the cold melt away as he continued kissing her.  
When she had to pull away to take a breath he started moving down again, taking the same path down between her breasts but not stopping to pay them attention. He left slow, open mouthed kisses down her stomach again but this time he went farther; gently nudging her legs apart and settling between them.  
“Look at you, all ready to go and I haven’t even touched you here yet.”  
“Sebastian…”  
He hummed but said nothing as he exhaled against her, feeling her tense in anticipation before he turned his head and kissed the inside of her thigh  
“Seb…come on babe, please…please!”  
“Please what? You want me to stop?”  
“If you stop I’ll just do it myself.” She said  
Not expecting that response, it took him a second to react.  
“Oh, baby girl that was not the right thing to say.” He growled as he shifted just a little bit before biting the inside of her thigh, not bothering to soothe the sting before he was using his thumbs to spread her apart and began teasing her all over again, swiping his tongue over her a few times before stopping  
“You see, right now; tonight, any pleasure you get comes from me and only me. you get what I give you, and if you wanna misbehave I won’t let you cum at all.”  
Swirling his tongue around her clit he felt the way she was shaking already.  
“Seb!” she yelled when he stopped again  
“Impatient. I thought you were gonna be good for me.”  
She huffed and he leaned in to drag his teeth over her, causing her to yelp loudly and then start begging again  
“Seb, please baby just…please, please! Let me cum, please!”  
She continued to beg as he set to slowly drawing letters and shapes over her clit with his tongue, pressing down with his hands when she would try to buck her hips.  
“Let go baby, cum for me.”  
Her back arched and he saw the blanket bunch up where she was clearly twisting her fingers into the fabric, calling his name as she let go  
“Good girl.” he said, soothing her as she came down but not really letting her recover before he was starting again  
He was praising her as she came down, having taken her over the edge for the 3rd time when he heard her breathing hitch. Her whole body was shaking.  
“Jessie, listen to me baby girl, bring your arms down. Let me have your hands.” He said as he shoved his pants off and lay back between her legs  
He watched carefully as she slowly brought her arms down to her sides before he took her hands in his and squeezed her fingers gently.  
“Can you give me another one baby?”  
“Yeah.” She sighed  
“Good girl, I want you to squeeze my hands when you’re close.” He said right before starting over  
When she squeezed his hands, he pulled away and moved quickly, letting go of her hands and thrusting inside of her just before she could cum, effectively setting her off and drawing her orgasm out as he began to chase his own release  
“Look at me, Jessie.” He demanded when he felt himself getting close, the white-hot coil in his spine snapping as her eyes met his. One incredibly hard thrust and he tensed, spilling inside her with a deep grunt before collapsing against her as he caught his breath. It didn’t take long before he was able to roll to the side and pull her against him; noting the way her body still trembled slightly.  
“Take a few deep breaths baby girl, time to come down all the way.” He said as he tenderly stroked her back and brushed her hair from her face while pressing soft kisses to her forehead  
“Does anything hurt?” he asked as he began to rub her shoulders  
“No, not at the moment.”  
He knew what she meant, she would be sore later. He also knew she loved that residual ache in her muscles.  
“Think you can sit up for me? I want you to drink some water before you pass out.”  
She whined but let him pull her into a sitting position with her back to his chest as she tiredly sipped at the water.  
He continued to gently rub at her shoulders, working down her arms before he felt her start to totally relax, almost going limp against him.  
“Let’s get you under the blankets, baby.” He said, and though she whined at him she let him shift and pull the blankets free, laying them down as he curled his arm around her and kissed her shoulder.  
“Sleep, my gorgeous girl, I love you.”  
Her muttered and half asleep reply made him smile, and he lay there for a while listening to the sound of her breathing before he fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you took the time to read my writing I appreciate it so very much.


End file.
